Shooting Kars
by General soto
Summary: Fate had something planned for Kars, indeed fate had something for Kars' future. It would take him to a place where even he, the last of the pillarmen and the ultimate one at that, is challenged by equal or far superior beings. His first downfall will only lead him to another victory. A world where warriors of bombastic clothing fill the lands. Tiny use of OC's as background chars.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: "Squadala! we're off!" Or alternatively, "In Space, No One Can Hear You Scream."**

"Was this all part of your-," the last of the Pillar Men began to ask as his enemy below him began to smirk. The ultimate lifeform froze for a few moments by the distraction of something grabbing hold of his neck.

As if a response, rocks made from the volcano began to fly towards Kars as he was stuck in thoughts by his own cockiness and his opponent's stray hand choking him. Kars began to regain his thoughts, but not in time though. Though they did not harm him, the sheer force of the rocks began to push him back farther away from his challenger. Kars finally asked as loud as he could,"WAS THIS ALL PART OF YOUR PLAN, JOOOOJOOOOOO?!"

"YOU'RE GODDAMN RIGHT!" Kars' bombastic enemy yelled with pride."EVERYTHING WORKED ACCORDING TO THIS JOJO'S PLAN.….FROM THE VERY BEGINNING!"

The time had come, Kars would be banished by the Earth itself! With the force of the rocks attacking against him, Kars would be headed for the stars! Destined to remain there for centuries to come!

"Stars?! Ho-how c-can that be?! NONONONONOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kars had been flung into space.

"No, this cannot be! Do not panic! Just locate the Earth!"

Kars had been floating away from Earth for a short while, but he wasn't ready to call it quits. The pillarman simply laughed madly as he found a way to return back to the planet. Tiny tubes emerging from his backside and tearing his skin began to exhaust air as a way to push him forward. Kars' laughter grew more and more crazy. "HaHAHAHAhaHAHAhaha-Huh?!"

The tiny tubes that were stuck on his back began to freeze up. Kars' entire body began to freeze up as well. Kars could only muffle anything he said as he was pushed away from the planet. Kars began to struggle moving around, his limbs were stuck as if made out of rock. He attempted to use his bone blades to break the ice that was growing on him. "The air! It's-it's somehow freezing! The moment it comes out of my jets, it becomes ice! The air circling me is tu-turning into ice!"

In a last vain attempt, Kars tried to use his wings to get him back home. His wings sprouted from underneath the icy layer covering his skin. The ice to began to form around the black feathery wings too. Kars soon realized this. "No-No-argh!" He exclaimed as he began to move again only for his movements to get more and more stiff.

Finally, the Pillar Man was covered in such an amount of frost coating, he could move no more. The sound of him screaming was silent. He would continue drifting into space and never return. Kars wanted a simple death, but there was nothing out there to do that. All his thoughts went into whispers and then silent. So ended Kars.….Right?...

* * *

 _Edge of the universe…_

The silent journey across space had been a long one. The being encased in ice had not been aware of this though. Nobody was. The frozen Pillar Man had now left the universe he was from. Truly gone. Vanished. Where was he headed now? No one knows.

The universe, however, was close to another universe comprised of all to familiar components. The frozen statue was so close to it, but at the same time far apart. Unfortunately, the poor being wasn't heading towards that other universe, just in its general direction.

* * *

Kars passed by many universes in long amounts of time (or very slowly.) He continued doing this until he was far away from any galaxies or universes. The only thing around him is the inky black space. Kars was truly alone. Not that he knew of this. Kars' frozen corpse kept flying in the black as night space for centuries to come. Nothing interfered with his road trip.

At last, something has appeared in front of him. It was….the same universe he came from? What? How was that possible? Had he turned around somehow? It didn't matter, he was heading towards it.

Kars' rock had found itself in a familiar system. The Solar System. He was on the outskirts of it. However, he didn't go far. Something has collected him, or someone. had. It was aboard an oddly shaped space vehicle, one that resembled a skull.

Once Kars was upon this ship, the being took a good look at it. It admire the fact that the rock or whatever had been made in a way to resemble an animal that seems to look like an ordinary human. The thing dismissed the idea of this being made by any stray lanterns or any species it was aware of. This did not match any species' crafts. The being simply decided to keep since it kept many things from other worlds.

It ordered a machine arm to pick up the rock and place in a bubble cell where it would be kept for an eternity. The arm did its task and placed the frozen rock in a bubble cell right between two full bubble cells. One had an odd creature, a humanoid duck-like creature wearing a suit and the other had a hairy beast that only seemed to speak in growls. The rock was placed in its cell and didn't move at all.

Or so anyone thought. The rock, unnoticed, began to crack.

* * *

Brainiac wasn't sure to make of the rock(?) that was picked up by his skull ship. It resembled a humanoid creature and was possibly designed so. It seemed very detailed but it was covered in frost coating. His glowing red eyes constantly looked at the rock all over for anything interesting. Brainiac pondered about who or what created it. It could be made by a stray lantern for whatever reason or it could be made by any other species.

"Negative, this statue of sorts doesn't match with the style of any known species," Brainiac merely said. In truth he didn't want to use his computer-like brain on finding out who made a rock sculpture. The robotic being summoned a mechanical arm that was stuck to the skull ship to take the rock to a bubble cell where it would be kept forever. While the mechanical arm was doing its purpose, Brainiac simply returned to watching the still stars. He remembered how he was banished to be beyond from the asteroid belt. It wasn't a something to be proud of.

Brainiac was doing his simple routine of shrinking cities and taking them for himself. He didn't really have an explanation as to why he does this. Nothing in his program hinted at any explanation too. One of these attempts almost costed him his life. That attempt was an attempt on Washington D.C. the capital of the United States of America Brainiac remembered correctly.

He had successfully taken capitals of other countries, though a few heroes stepped forward to oppose him. Brainiac was lucky to be able to stop the attacks before setting his eyes on the capital of the U.S. He would consider it as the magnum opus of his deeds. If it weren't for the Justice League. And the president. He could remember that day completely.

* * *

 _Months ago….._

 _"I advise you give up, President of the United States," Past Brainiac said," It would be highly unlikely you could defeat me."_

 _At this time, Brainiac had descended from his skull ship to the inside of the oval office to meet the president in person. He broke through the windows and seemingly hovered over all. Security guards began to pour into the room soon, fixating their guns on the metallic being._

 _The president seemed to be a tall fit man with blond hair that oddly ends in well-defined rings. He seemed to wear a uniform with an overcoat closed to the end of his torso. Underneath he wore frilly garments and a pair of gloves that had a net-like pattern all over them. Currently he didn't seem moved at all by Brainiac's word. Just a solemn expression on him while staring at Brainiac._

 _"I must disagree with that, if my army or myself cannot defeat you then perhaps a hero of sorts may come to save me," the president sarcastically remarked. He was ready for a fight. In his hand was something folded, it was something meant for this kind of incident. Just in case nobody came to save him. He then noticed his servants in the office, he realized he couldn't do it in front of them all. He would have to keep his powers a secret._

 _"Should they show speeds capable of saving you," Brainiac shot back. "I can only offer you a possibility of you leaving this place before I shrink it."_

 _"Hmph. Like I'd let you run off with the crowning achievement of American history."_

 _"You will if you want to fulfill your human instincts to save your lives and pride," Brainiac warned. "These people of strength beyond yours that you call superheroes won't save you now."_

 _"Believe me, they will," the president vocalized,"as a matter of fact, one of them should be here in aboooooouuuuuuuuttttttttttt now." This was simply a guess to see if the robotic villain would react so he could be caught off guard. If a superhero did come, he would be lucky, if not, the president could still order his men to shoot the damned thing into oblivion. It didn't matter in the end, he'd still win._

 _Brainiac scanned the whole world thanks to skull ship, he was able to find some being flying towards his territory. Brainiac knew who it was. The Ubermensch. Oh yes, Brainiac had something prepared for such an event._

 _"Son of Krypton, I am aware of your presence, but I am not worried about this," Brainiac told himself. He knew Superman would hear this thanks to his great hearing. Brainiac's radar informed him that Superman was right behind him. In front of the skull ship and behind him._

 _The Man of Steel was a muscular with blue tights and and an iconic red cape. Currently, he frowned while holding his own arms in the air. Brainiac turned around to face him and hovering out of the Oval Office to meet Superman. The president wasn't sure whether or not to give the signal to open fire. Brainiac could simply turn around and deal with before Superman could do anything._

 _"Care to explain why you are snatching up cities left to right?" the man of steel queried. His allies had failed to protect most cities while Superman remained in Metropolis just in case Brainiac decided to take it. Once he got word that Brainiac would take the capitol ,which was relatively close to Metropolis, he decided to meet Brainiac there._

 _"I must decline, I am aware that you are stalling me until more of your companions reach here,"Brainiac vocalized. " That or the president here will shoot me in the back."_

 _"What stops me from attacking you this instant?," Superman mockingly asked the android._

 _"This will," Brainiac informed. From his shoulder compartments were two nuggets of Kryptonite. He had some in his chest as well. To make matters worse, he also had two guns in his skull ship that fired Kryptonite lasers for self defense against any remaining kryptonians. " I am quite prepared for such events," Brainiac boasted. The skull ship's lower jaw began to open revealing the two Kryptonite laser guns. Both aimed at superman._

 _"Hmmmmmmmm," the kryptonian vocalized. He could feel his power weakening since he was quite close to the kryptonite guns in the skull ship. It would be a short time before he would become too weak to fight._

 _BAM!_

 _"Taaaaaaaaaaaa~daaaaaaaaaaa."_

 _Brainiac looked over his right shoulder, the president had fired off his personal small revolver at Brainiac's head. It didn't do much damage, only leaving a small dent on the back of Brainiac's head. No one knew how Brainiac felt about that before the security guards began unleashing ammo._

 _Brainiac wasn't too happy. New dents were quickly being made which irritated Brainiac. He was about to fly back down there to deal with them until something flew right towards him. Brainiac's eyes and computer was able process the appearance of the flying object. It was a small, crescent-like, black object, but it had a glowing red light that was bleeping at a fast rate. It was an explosive batarang. Brainiac had no time to react before-_

 _Tic-Tic-Tic-Boom!_

 _Brainiac fell to the ground. On the roof of the White House was a person crouching while look down upon the scene. This person was garbed in black and grey clothing which contrasted with the sunset setting around him. He stared vehemently at the sight of Brainiac. Superman knew who this person was, and quite frankly, you readers should know him already. It was the goddamn Batman._

 _Gotham wasn't far from Washington D.C. and Batman, the World's (or ZA WARUDO's) Greatest Detective, had pretty much figured out Brainiac's next target thanks to a little super sleuthing. Batman wasted no time and contacted other superheroes that were available. He also decided to deal with Brainiac should no others be there in time, or Superman was there but wasn't able to defeat Brainiac._

 _Brainiac wasn't at a stable condition. This body wasn't meant for physical combat. His head had been damaged by the relatively small blast that was detonated so close. Currently he was laying on the torn up ground thanks to the force of the blast pushing him to the ground. It didn't matter though. He could be destroyed and his skull ship would get to work on a new empty mechanical body he could take control over._

 _Brainiac silently powered down his current mechanical body while Batman and Superman was chatting. All light within him began to grow dim and his limbs began to become stiff. Brainiac's skull ship began to head for the stars after Brainiac realized he could not take the capitol anytime. It was embarrassing but he had to save himself._

 _The skull ship wasn't quite close to even exiting the atmosphere when it was attacked._

 _The left 'cheek' was violently ripped open by an outside force. Metal being pushed aside!Two hands from the outside wreaking a hole possibly for access into the skull ship. Who or what was responsible?_

 _(Sarcasm inbound) GASP! It's Superman!_

 _The Man of Steel had chased after the skull ship when he could hear it retreating. He had ended his chat with Batman to give chase to the ship._

 _(*cue* Superman theme)_

 _Once Superman had made an entrance to the skull ship he looked everywhere to find the shrunken cities. Though he wasn't spared from any attacks from Brainiac's guards aboard the flying ship. Superman tried his best to defend himself and was successful too, but he could feel himself become weak._

 _The vacuums of space did their job and took loose objects from the ship into the eternal abyss. Superman was not affected by this. A few robotic henchmen flew away into the deep black sea while others remaining used magnets to keep themselves from suffering a horrible fate._

 _Superman had to find these shrunken cities and fast too. His power was draining at a much faster rate than back at the White House. Brainiac must've put Kryptonite in the walls or something in preparation for events like this._

 _Superman spotted bubble cells stuck in the walls filled with random stuff. A few bubble cells were on the floor as well. Superman's powerful eyesight spotted something that peaked his interest, a bubble cell filled with tiny glass spheres. Thanks to Superman's eyesight, he could make out tiny structure within those spheres. Bingo._

 _Before the Son of Krypton made a move, he detected something behind him. He heard gears and cogs spinning, air moving from exhaust ports, and metal creaking as if bending. He also felt Kryptonite very close to him._

 _"So you have successfully infiltrated my ship, though this isn't the first time you done it," the being behind Superman admitted. It was Brainiac possessing one of his robotic henchmen. The ship's mechanics had not produced a desirable body in time before Superman came crashing in so he had to take control over one of his minion's body. He simply stood there, well aware of Superman's predicament. To him, Superman was done for with no hopes of surviving. The time had arrived for Superman's downfall! "Are you going to proceed to show signs of fear?"_

 _"No, brainiac, you will though," Superman confidently told him. A smile grew on the Man of Steel's face as he looked forward eyeing the place for something to aid him in his mission._

 _"Oh? And what might you mean by that?"_

 _"This," Superman stated before he put his sharp thinking into action. He had to be quick, as he was a few seconds away from going completely powerless._

 _He flew away quickly from the possessed mechanical minion and headed for the bubble cell. With his remaining strength he picked it and In the back of the skull ship was the battery that powered the ship. He headed in the general direction of the battery._

 _Superman used his laser beams of justice to destroy the battery. It would serve him well. Two red beams flew from the eyes of the Man of Steel and headed towards the main battery. The metal object began to turn red and melt upon impact by the laser beams. Steam emerged from the back of the skull ship._

 _Lights flickered and electronics began going haywire. Brainiac panicked as he saw the destruction. What could he do? He remembered a second battery in a closed chamber around there. He was to distraught to notice Superman making another hole in the ship to escape and head back to Earth._

 _Superman had lost all his strength, both physically and mentally. he stopped thinking for the time being. He lost hold of the bubble cell containing the multiple shrunken and stolen cities. He began to fall back to the ground of Earth at a rapid pace. The solar waves his body was trying to harness and turn into energy weren't becoming energy for Superman at productive rate. Should he fall to the ground without any interference, there could potentially be a lot of damage._

 _Something red flew up at very fast speeds to the Man of Steel. It caught both Superman and the bubble cell in an instant. With one Kryptonian and multiple shrunken cities in his hands. The being began to descend slowly to the grounds of D.C. This person being one of the few heroes to rival Superman in power, Shazam._

 _The man himself was nothing than a man with red tights and a white cape. He wore golden gauntlets on his arms and on his ankles. A symbol of lightning adorned his red torso tights. He had a big smile on his face as he began to slowly reach the ground. After all, he had of course saved the day (in his eyes) so why should he not smile?_

* * *

 _The president had left his office and went into the White House lawn as he saw Shazam heading towards the lawn, but he didn't care at the moment. He just watched Brainiac's skull ship as it flew away. His stoic face never losing sight of the ship as it became smaller and smaller until there was nothing of it._

 _"Such filthy actions but for no reasonable price."_

* * *

Crack!

Brainiac broke open one of his minion's head out of anger. Hardware filled its broken head. Brainiac grabbed all of its hardware and pulled. The technology being ripped out of the head began doing a number on the minion. Eventually the powerless robot fell to the ground as Brainiac watched it with its hardware in his hand. Brainiac shoved the hardware into his mouth and bit into with a defining,"CRUNCH!"

While chewing on the hardware out of frustration, Brainiac began to sit back on his throne. he stared angrily at the robots helping repair the ship. They had been ineffective at repairing the ship so much so that even after 4 months, it was barely completed. He began to wonder if he should've just hired meatbags from Earth while he had the chance.

While, the robotic being was too busy being angrily chomping on techonology, a certain rock or not rock began cracking. It cracked very slowly and it finally stopped a good thirty seconds later. Nothing broke off from the rock-like object. It slowly squirmed thirty seconds too before stopping. No one saw it do anything.

Brainiac fell into a deep thinking session leaving his body in a thinking position upon his mighty throne. He was undisturbed for two hours or more before being brought of his deep thinking by an alarm.

On his throne's left arm was a screen flashing a red light repeatedly while letting out an alarm. Brainiac looked down upon it before touching the screen to allow the incoming call.

Immediately, a hologram of sorts began to form above the screen as it projected the hologram. Brainiac stared at, waiting for the man at the opposite side to appear. The man did. This man that contacted Brainiac was a bald man in a tuxedo with hands behind his back as he looked towards Brainiac. He bore a blank expression likely to not show any possible weaknesses.

"It's a pleasure to talk to you, Brainiac," the bald man told the robot.

"Do get to the point," Brainiac abruptly said. He wasn't willing to listen to some useless monologue from his equal."I have to oversee some finishes touches that my servants have been in charge of taking of."

The bald man just chuckled while looking to the ground he was currently on. His arms moved to his sides instead of behind his back. He once again looked back to Brainiac, finishing his chuckling, the man began to speak once more.

"I see. I am simply asking if you were willing to meet me back here to help me out with a plan or two."

"You have a lot of courage to try something new, especially after what you and Joker did with making a ton of Kryptonite and a giant mechanical suit all while trying to run for president," Brainiac pointed out. The whole thing was true. "Though I am surprised by how you got out of prison earlier than usual."

"I'd prefer to keep that a secret only known to me," the man simply told Brainiac, grinning. "Are you willing to help me or no?"

Brainiac stopped to think for a moment. Was he willing to? He was looking forward to paying Superman back, however he could once again bite more than he could chew like last time. It was a hard decision but ultimately, Brainiac wanted to settle the score more than save his hide.

"Very well, however I refuse to meet you in the den of that _Kryptonian,"_ Brainiac informed the bald man, putting emphasis on the last part as if it was an insult. "I am willing to meet you anywhere on Earth but Metropolis."

"I am well aware of that, I have been able to 'convince' a few corrupt officials in Somalia to allow us to meet there. You need not worry about pirates or any other criminals. I, Alexander Joseph Luthor, assure you that they will be subdued for us two."

"Very well, I will depart to Earth whenever reconstruction is finished."

"Please do not keep me waiting, Brainiac," Luthor vocalized. "Until then, goodbye, Brainiac."

The hologram disappeared into nothingness and Brainiac simply looked away from the projecting screen. His actions towards Earth and its protectors and something else unrelated to Brainiac were beginning to reawaken.

 _-To be continued-_

 _-TO BE CONTINUED-_

 **AN: Heads up, I don't own anything!**

 **That was the first chapter of my new story," Shooting Kars." (Expect more memey titles in the future.) What do you guys think of it? I personally think that I was being way too fast with such a short amount of words.**

 **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure had always been a top favorite series of mine. It's filled with 8 stories that are beyond the more simpler manga stories I've come to know and hear about which was why I fell in love with JJBA. To me, it doesn't feel like a typical shounen manga or anime. (You know, those ," I want to be the very best and I preach about friendship along with other heroic crap!" I utterly despise those stories if they do that and poorly execute it.)**

 **Unlike it's title, JoJo's adventures aren't bizarre at all in my eyes, there are far more weird manga and anime I have seen. (*Cough*Monster Girl*Cough*)**

 **The earlier parts of JoJo are testosterone filled which I love. (part 2 in particular is my favorite. A shame hamon isn't used after part 3.) That said, I don't hate the later parts. Vento Aureo (Which needs an anime soon, I'm looking at you David Productions.) is one of the parts I hold in high regards as one of the finest JoJo parts. The uniqueness of the stands in part 5 is somewhat why I love part 5. The other reason is the weirdness of the characters. (Diavolo is my second pick for best JoJo villain)**

 **I'd like to thank lolrus555 for inspiring me to join in this small little part of Fanfiction. His story," Joseph Joestar: Hamon Hunter," is a truly wonderful story and, quite frankly, might be the best JoJo fanfic on this entire website.**

 **The next chapter will hopefully be longer (Far more longer) and until then, goodbye!**

 _ **~Now it's for so long, but we'll sing just one more song! Thanks for doing your part, you sure are smart. With me and you, and my dog Blue, we can anything that we wanna do.~ Bye-bye! see ya!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Wake Me Up Inside**

Somalia is a rather horrible and unstable country on the african coast that Lex Luthor knew off. The government was corrupt, the economy was hellish, and the people living in Somalia were pirates trying to feed their families. The perfect place to create a puppet state for him.

Over the last few months in hiding, Lex Luthor had begun to industrialize Somalia with the keen attempt of them to serve him as their debt with him would be too big for them to pay it off. The country provided him with cheap labor which he needed to help build his rather strange inventions while hiding.

Lex was expecting a visitor today, one he had the pleasure of being seen an equal by. That visitor was none other than Brainiac. Lex felt like what he did before with the clown prince of crime was a terrible idea and he demanded to himself that he should partner up with someone of similar intelligence to him, Lex Luthor. Who better than the metallic alien known as Brainiac?

The meeting was happening at noon and Lex Luthor would do his best to set things up in case things would go south. He armed his labor men with somewhat up-to-date weaponry courtesy of the Somali army. In case Superman decided to stick his nose in their business, Kryptonite was provided to the armed labor men.

At precisely 12:00 in Somali hours, besides the beating of the sun, it seemed that Brainiac finally came. In the sky, a dark object began to fly down to the ground, the armed Somali labor force pointed this out by pointing at the floating object in the sky and began to shout,"Eeg! Eeg!" ("Eeg is Somali for "Look")

Lex Luthor looked up to the object too as he was outside waiting to greet the metallic alien. His men standing around.

Brainiac's flying ship that was oddly shaped like a skull began to descend and finally, it landed on the ground. The lower "jaw" began to open up as if the ship was gonna take a bite out of something. Out came a ramp that resembled a "tongue." The ramp hit the ground without much fanfare. Smoke began to file out of the ship and so did metal feet beating on the metal ramp.

Walking down the ramp was a being Lex had not seen for a long time, Brainiac. The bald businessman walked up to meet Brainiac face to face, a smirk on his face.

Soon enough, Brainiac and Lex looked at each other eye-to-eye, they both looked at each other with disatisfaction, creating some tension. The armed Somalis began to point their weapons to the alien. Lex noticed this and with a hand gesture, he ordered them to stop. He faced back to Brainiac and decided to break the tensions. He held out a hand for Brainiac to shake, but all Brainiac did was look down at the hand and stare back at the rich man. Lex retracted his hand after that.

Brainiac finally spoke, his metallic voice ringing in the ears of many," What is the specific point of the meeting, Luthor?"

"Don't worry about it, Brainiac. We shall discuss the entire point at the meeting office, now, if you would be so kind as to follow me."

Lex Luthor lead Brainiac to the meeting office while Luthor's guards stood around outside, waiting for any possible danger. They would soon be in for a surprise from the life form that was beginning to reawaken. _Ayayayay…._

* * *

 _Back inside the ship of Brainiac…._

The frozen remains of our titular protagonist sat in one of the few bubble cells that protected it from the outside world, but that wouldn't be enough.

The shell of the ultimate pillar man once shook and stopped, it seemed to do it once more. Cracks appeared again as the icy shell began to shake. The reason for such a thing? It was simple, the body under the ice coating felt something it had not felt in a long time, heat. It made it it's top priority to reawaken the mind and so it did.

Kars, for all eternity, stopped thinking and so his head was filled not with his brain, but with darkness. However, a small spark of light in the sea of pitch black appeared then vanished just as quickly as it came back up…..

However, a slightly bigger spark of light appeared. It disappeared as well.

However, the cavern within Kar's head began to stir, a loud sound filled the head.

Finally, the biggest spark appeared, but it did not vanish into darkness unlike the other two. The light expanded while flashing many colors thus filling the head with brightness. A vivid array of colors began to stick to the inner walls of Kars' mind, thus the mind was lit up.

Kars, Kars who once thought no more was able to think again. He had awoken from his slumber without the need of a fellow Pillar Man. However, Kars did not wake up on the right side of the icy bed he laid within for lord knows how long.

He screamed with madness, Kars, he who had reawaken screamed with anger as memories began to flood back into his mind. He remembered it all, his creation, the murder of his, the stone mask, the reawakening, becoming the ultimate lifeform with the Red Stone of Aja, and finally his defeat at the hands of a human.

 _Crash!_ The titular Pillar Man punched one of the walls of Brainiac's skull ships with such might, he was able to create a hole! All because Kars remembered his defeat at the hand of the pesky human, thus he was thinking but not thinking clearly. Rage, primal rage, filled his mind again. He screamed again, this time more louder than the rest before. It was more of a high pitched scream instead.

The men outside heard the screams, they were terrified. 'What animal made noise like that?' they asked themselves. They were afraid, very afraid at facing the animal, but it sounded like it came from the skull ship.

Gaining the courage, the armed men approached the entrance of the skull ship with stealth being a key factor in their approach. They looked at one another as sounds of items breaking grew louder and louder until…...silence. There was no more sound. Lack of any noise scared the men even more. However, they pointed their guns and held their grounds….

That was until _he_ attacked. Leaping a great leap from inside the skull ship unto the men, Kars drew out his blades made of bone at slashed everyone that was in his vicinity. Kars moved fast and efficiently. The poor men had not time to properly react. Blood filled the air while Kars kneeled at the remains at the men sliced up by him. He gazed down upon him, they all looked the same, they all looked like the pesky human brat that bested him to him. That made him shake a bit. The other guards began shooting at him, causing a scene. Kars may have jerked a bit when being hit with gunfire but he did not fall. Finally, when the guns had been emptied, Kars just still knelt with the back of his skin messed up by the bullets. The Somalis, they took all this in with their own eyes. They lowered their guns while letting fear take them over.

* * *

"Do you hear that, Brainiac?" the rich Lex Luthor asked the mechanical being as he sipped on wine. He had gunshots going off before it stopped, he was puzzled. His mechanical being looked at Luthor with his bleak robotic eyes and said," Yes, I have heard it."

Lex began to get up but his arrogance told him that he was fine. He sat back down with the intent of discussing plans with Brainiac.

* * *

Kars finally stood up, his back began to fix itself in a grotesque manner, and he faced the men. Madness in his eyes, and rage in his brain got him powered up to fight the identical looking Joseph's that apparently stood before him. The men felt something bad was going to happen to them.

The Pillar Man moved once more though he was quicker than before, he dug his fingers into the first man that happened to be close to him. Kars' fingers dug into the man's weak throat, the man stopped moving after that. The now dead man was held high by Kars in his craziness. The rest saw this and ran for their lives.

Kars saw this and quickly drained all possible energy from the man, he couldn't let _him_ escape. The wings of a giant bird sprouted from Kars' arms as he began to laugh like a lunatic in a mental asylum. He flew into the air with great speed that he was launched high into the sky, but he stopped as he opened his wings.

"HaHaHAHAHAHHAHAHAHaHaHaHa!" Kars laughed in craze as he found _him._ The human running away with others. Kars swooped down with speed and agility. His feet turned into monstrous talons needed to pick of the brat.

Down below the Somalis tried to run quicker, however, Kars was QUICKER. He opened his talons and pierced a man in the head with his talons. Blood squirted out but Kars quickly moved onto the next, and the next, and the next, until all of _him_ lay dead.

Unfortunately, Kars was not satisfied, he flew off in such mighty speeds hoping to find Joseph's allies to kill for his humiliation. Preferably, the female hamon user he wanted to kill.

 _=====To be continued==_

 **AN: Soooooooo I am back! I kinda decided to spend some time on Deviantart for a while, and I apologize for making y'all wait for a long time!**

 **Kars has finally awakened from his slumber, and seems to be crazy for the time being. Where he will go? Nobody knows but lemme tell, the next chapter will be good. You know why? Because next chapter will the ultimate life form against the man of steel in a spectacular fight for the ages!**


End file.
